Midna
Midna is a reoccurring character in Spongebob Killer Time. She has most of the jobs in Bikini Bottom. She is a very rich business person who even has her own TV Network. Called Midna News. She also owns a casino and doesn't like Spongebob a lot since she thinks he's annoying. Midna is very sassy and doesn't take smack from anyon e. Season 3 The long lost brother Midna is a nurse and she heals Luigi after Mario and Luigi got in a fight. She even gives advice to Mario after his mother scolded him. She was surprisingly nice this episode. The return of Clone Spongebob Midna is a judge in this episode and sends Spongebob and Patrick to jail. Karen Dies While Plankton is raging he beats the crap out of Midna. The Hurricane Midna is on TV and is goofing around until her show gets interrupted by the news Patrick the pedophile Patrick gets sent to court after touching a child and Midna is the judge. After a long case Midna sends Patrick to jail. How Spongebob got his job In Period 213 Midna is working at Mcdonalds and serves Spongebob some food. The wild pokemon Midna is calling Mario since there is a rat in the sewers. The new show Midna is working as a landlord and tells Plankton that rent is due and if he doesn't pay it he'll be evicted. Then towards the end of the episode she kicks out Tigger and Plankton out of her studio for fighting. Mission Money Midna is owning a casino and has a party. Until Spongebob and his friends rob it but get caught and arrested. (this episode is not cannon) The failed wedding Midna is an Officiant in this episode and leads the wedding between Sandy and Spongebob. Sadly the wedding gets ruined and Midna wasted her money and time. (No wonder she doesn't like them) Season 4 The Traitor Midna is selling some guns and Clone Spongebob buys one Spongebob loses his mind She appears as an ad then later in the episode she is a nurse. Midna helps put Spongebob's brain back in. The Mystery Midna appears towards the end as a cop and arrested Mr Krabs The Lawsuit Midna appears as a judge and is one since the Squarepants house has been sued by Mr Piggy. The Squarepants family loses the case and Midna puts Jr for arrest for sexual harrasment and assualt. Night of the Deaths Midna hosts a Halloween party and is having a good time. She goes into the bathroom and gets murdered. At the end of the episode she gets revived. The anniversary Midna is working at the super market and tells Plankton to go to the wedding section. She also scans all the groceries and items they have. But after Plankton gets in a fight Midna kicks him out. The new santa Midna informs Santa Claus that he is dying because of diabetes. Shutdown Midna informs the Krusty Krab about a lawsuit from Mr Piggy and shuts the building down. Battle for the Krusty Krab Midna brings Spongebob,Patrick,and Squidward to the police station. Abilities * Wolf link Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4